Many commercial trucks and trailers and fire and emergency vehicles deployed on the road today are equipped with roll-up doors. These doors are constructed of a plurality of horizontal interlocked slats that travel up and down guide tracks along the vertical sides of the door frame. These roll-up doors may be constructed to suit a variety of applications and environments and may include a locking mechanism to secure the door.